Taking Care of a Princess
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Double D is in charge of taking care of a sick Sarah. A rather simple tale between a boy taking care of a girl whose brother left to pursue his dream. One Shot. I may write more. Please read and review. Genre: Slice of Life, Friendship. Rated K


**Taking Care of a Princess**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Double D..." A voice said as the source tried to life her body from the floor of her bed. She couldn't. She was struggling due to her afflictions before falling back to the comfort of her mattress. Her exhaustion was evident that the sickness was far from over; then again it was only the second day. The second day I became a caretaker for the young Sarah Turner. Her brother, my friend, left to pursue his dream of becoming a comic writer. A bit unexpected as he abruptly left with nothing more than a quick call to his dear friends and a surprisingly well written letter to his family.

In the end, we all respected his decision. Ed was no scholar, and though he was strong, he was not quite coordinated. He was so fixated on his monster movies, some of which I questioned their efforts, and his drawings. It would only make sense that he pursue in a career that was related to his interest and passion. I was proud of him going, but at the same time, I felt a bit sad.

We kept in contact, though only through the postal service. I would receive a mail from him once every two or three weeks. He said he was doing fine. Started as an assistant to an established comic book writer, he was learning a lot.

 **Which brings me to our present predicament.** Since his departure, I became somewhat close to the Tuners. Ed and I were so close with our houses being in mere feet from each other, it was no wonder why I became so involved with the Tuners. Particularly, I became enshrouded by his little sister Sarah and her games.

"Please Sarah, you mustn't be so rash." I spoke as I gestured her to remain as she were in bed. I brought out a wet cloth to cool her feverish head. I let out a sigh as I took my seat, still gazing at her sight. She was indeed pale and covered in sweats. I took out a cloth and removed the excess sweats from her face.

"..."

I understood not a word. Assuming her mouth felt dry, I presented her with a glass of water. With my assistance, of course, I brought the drink to her lips as she took a small sip. She waited until the content slid down her throat before speaking. "I said, I'm sorry..."

For what, I wondered. "I'm afraid I don't know for what you are referring to." I said honestly. That left quite the negative impact on her as she crossed her arms and looked the other way. It certainly had been a while since Sarah gave me that expression. I let out a chuckle or two, as my actions further enveloped Sarah to remain in a sour mood.

"Didn't you plan to go to the science fair in the city today?" She asked.

 _She knew._ Indeed, I did. I began my plans to go to the city for the fair last month. I went through the motions to take the train in the morning and return later that evening. I had everything planned out, but as I learned the day before, nothing goes as planned.

"That I did. So what?" I began as she turned back to me. "You're important to me. So much more important than some fair..." I said before I took notice of the time. My homemade soap was done as I quickly excused myself for a moment. With my temporary absence, I hoped it gave Sarah some time to process my words.

I came to understand the importance of family, something my two parents failed to deliver. Sarah, though crude, was a sweet girl with a lovely heart. She was literally the closest thing I had to a sister. As I turned off the fire and stirred the soup with a ladle, my thoughts shifted to a letter Ed wrote to me. He was very brief with his message as he asked me to look over his sister. I returned the message with a concise one of my own.

Returning to her chamber on the second floor, I carefully walked through her room. Sitting down, I presented her with a bowl of my homemade chicken soap. I advised her of the heat as she took it in her hands.

"Did you really mean that, Double D?"

"I do."

Her mood improved slightly as we kept with the usual. To pass the remaining time, I read her some classic tales that her mini shelf had to offer. I already finished off two of them yesterday as I now began the famous tale of Alice in Wonderland.

"Hey Double D."

"Hm?"

"When I get better, I'm going to return the favor." She stated.

She had nothing to repay. I made that clear on the first day as I repeated the line today. She scoffed.

"Alright." I found myself saying since there was nothing else to be said. I resumed my reading. Close to an hour later, she fell asleep. I let out a sigh as I closed the book; making sure to mark my spot for next time. Her parents should be home soon, as I went through the checklist. I finished with most of the chores as I commenced the wash of the dishes.

When I was but two plates away from completion, I heard the cessation of a motor engine. Her parents must have just arrived as I quickened my pace. Today marked the second day since I began taking care of Sarah. I presented myself to her parents, reciting all of the chores completed and how I fared with Sarah. Like I said to them yesterday, she was like a princess.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, I felt writing a quick EddXSarah fanfic. This was simply a taste of their potential as I felt they would make great siblings despite them not being actual siblings. Do I think they might be good as a couple? Yes. Yes I do. Will I write a fanfic of them as a couple? Who knows... Please review. Hoped you enjoy this story. -sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
